Cyberman (Pete's World)
The Cybermen were created in a parallel universe by John Lumic, a terminally ill and insane genius. To find a way to survive, by 2007 he perfected a method to sustain the human brain indefinitely in a cradle of chemicals, bonding the synaptic impulses to a metal exoskeleton. Lumic began to trick and abduct homeless people and convert them into Cybermen. He assassinated the President of Great Britain after the President rejected his plans. Using the EarPods he designed and sold, Lumic took mental control of the people of London, marching thousands to be cyber-converted. After his life-support systems were damaged by his assistant, Mr. Crane, Lumic was converted into the Cyber-Controller. However, the Tenth Doctor and his companions, having accidentally landed on the parallel Earth, managed to foil his plans. They freed London from mental control and disabled the Cybermen's emotional inhibitors, causing them to go insane and in some cases explode. Lumic himself fell to his apparent death into the burning remains of his factory. A human resistance group, the Preachers, then set about to clean up the remainder of Lumic's factories around the world. Battle vs. Advanced Recon Commandos (Legends) (by Wassboss) A sqaud of 5 ARC troopers are making thier way through a cyberman ship. They have been dispaced to take out the new alliance between the Mondas cybermen and thier parrallel world counter parts. They have been conqouring many planets and thier numbers have swelled due to thier constant upgrading. The ship they are on at the moment is the main communication ship of the cyber empire. If one platoon comes under attack this is where the information is received and sent out to other ships. The ARC troopers have been told to destory the main control panal which will disable the ship and make attacks on the cybermen easier. Only a small sqaud has been dispaced as the communication ship has little to no cybermen on it, other than a few guards. The leader beckons to his sniper to scout ahead and see if he can see anything. The trooper nods and heads off round the corner. A few seconds later he returns and informs his superior that thier is a group of 5 cybermen, 2 mondas and three cybus, guaring the control panal. The leader tells him to take out as many as he can and the sniper dissapears back round the corner. The leader hears a shot from the sniper rifle and a thud as something hits the floor. (5-4) The leader continues listening as more shots are fired but its not long before thier deafened by laser being fired and cries of "delete" echoing through out the space station. He hears footsteps heading towards thier location and is relieved to find it's his sniper returing. The ARC trooper opens his mouth to say something but a red laser burst's through his chest and he collapses to the floor. (4-4) "Dammit" the ARC leader whispers under his breath, but thier is no time to grieve. Four cybermen appear from around the corner and immediatly open fire on the hostile troops. The ARC trooper orders his men to retraet back into the ship and they bolt for the nearest exit's. The four cybermen follow the troopers, two going one way and two going the other. A Mondas cyberman enters a room and his head explodes into a firey mess. (4-3) The ARC trooper lowers his blaster cannon and high fives his fellow teammate. His victory is short lived however as two small balls of energy peirce his throat and he falls to the ground gasping for air. (3-3) His teammate looks up and sees a cyberman looming over him. He takes out his Vibroblade and leaps at the cyberman, stabbing furiosly at his chest. However he fails to penatrate the cyberman's thick armour and the cyberman grabs the troopers neck with hands. Electricity flows down the troopers body and he jerks about violently before ceasing moving. (2-3) Meanwhile in another corridor the two remaining ARC troopers are crouched in a doorway. The leader hears the sound of metal footsteps moving closer and beckons to his teammate. Holding thier blasters tightly in thier hands they jump out and open fire on the two cybermen. The combined fire of thier blasters manage to take down one of the cybermen. (2-2) The other one backs up and goes back around the corner. The leader smiles and beckons to his underling to follow him. They are almost at the corner when the cyberman steps out and fires his chest ray, disintergrating the leader. (1-2) The other ARC trooper shouts in anger and takes out his vibroblade. He leaps forward and rugby tackles the mondas cyberman to the floor. He thrusts his knife into it's eye socket and twists it, pulling out the brain and scraping it off the knife on the wall. (1-1) The ARC trooper puts away his knife and takes out his blaster. He exits the corridor and comes face to face with the last remaing cyberman. Before he can react the cyberman grabs him and elctrocutes him, the troopers body jerking violently before ceasing to move. The cyberman drops the limp body of his enemy and goes to report his success to his leader. Winner Cybermen Experts opinion The Cybermen won because of their ruthlessness and armour. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Orbital Drop Shock Troopers (by Wassboss) "Good luck Spartan" "You too" nobel six says back and with that he leaps from the falcon. Jones watches him go before turning back to his teammates. "One of you see how the pilot is" he barks and one of the men gets up and leans out of teh side of the falcon and shouts to the pilot inside. Jones looks down and sees another beam of red energy fly through the air and strike the wing. The soldier who was talking to the pilot loses his grip of the side of the falcon and falls but jones grabs his hand and pulls him back up. "We work as a team, none gets left behind" he says to the soldier and watches as the falcon slowly starts to lose altitude. "Hold onto your seats men" he shouts and all of his fellow ODST troopers obey. The falcon gently bumps the ground and scarpes across the ground for a while before stopping. Jones is the first one to stand and checks that all his men are okay before exiting the ship. He opens up the window on the front of the falcon to see the pilot, who is mostly alright except for a few cuts and bruises. "Hey you okay" he shouts to the pilot who replies that he is fine except that he has broken his arm. "You okay to move soldier" jones says calmy. "Yes sir i sure am" the man replies and pulls himself out of the helicopter, wincing in pain as he leans on his broken arm. Jones pats him on the back and adress's the rest of his men. "Right we are going to make our way back to base, we are only a few miles away at most" he starts "i can't radio in for another falcon as our radio's are down but i'm sure this will be a perfect endurance test". Some grons go up from around the men and jones smiles. "Come on men" he shouts and jogs off in the direction of the base. The men sigh and jog after him even the pilot who winches everytime he jolts his arm when he runs. Suddenly he lets out a scream as he through a pit trap and lands with a crack on the hard metal floor below. Jones runs over to the pit trap and shouts down to the injured pilot. "What happened? are you okay" jones shouts down but before he can answer and metal man appears behind the man and grabs him by the neck. Lifting him up into the air elctricity flows through his body and he jerks about for a while before going limp (4-5) "Open fire" jones shouts and his men all fire at the cybermen with thier assault rifle's. However they barley do anything to the cyberman who drops the pilot and walks off his footsteps echoing out from the hole. Jones jumps down into the hole and lands carefully on his feet and his men follow him down. He feels the pilot's arm for a pulse but finds nothing. "Men" he barks turning to face them "We have found some hostile threats which are living not far from our base and they must be eliminated at all costs you hear". "Yes sir no survivors" they all replie and jones nods his head. "Lets go" he barks and leads his men through the winding corridor untill they reach a huge cavern undernieth the ground. "Holy Sh*t" one of the soldiers says and but shushed by jones who points to a giant metal building sitting smack bang in the middle of the huge cavern. "Sniper see if you can get a better look" he says awestruck and the sniper takes out his rifle, laying down on the ground and looking through the scope at the alien building. "Well can you see anything" jones whispers to the sniper. "I can see hostile, he has his back to me so i should be able to kill him without him even knowing". "Do it then" jones whispers and thesniper pulls his trigger, the bullet going through the glass casing, the metal armour and finally the brain of the unserspecting cyberman. (4-4) "I want you to stay here and take out anymore of those cybermen" jones instructs his sniper and the man nods his head. "I want the rest of you to follow me down to the entrance were gonna assault it head one". "Aye aye sir" the men replie and jones leads them down to the base. Just as they reach the entrance two cybermen, one modas and one cybus industies, burst out of the door and open fire on the ODST troopers. Jones orders them to find some cover and but one of them is struck in the neck and falls over dead. (3-4) Jones and his teammate open fire on the cybermen with thier MA5C's but the bullets have no effect on the cybermen. Jones heres a shot come from the rocks above him and the cybus industry cyberman falls over, stone dead. (3-3) The Mondas cyberman retreats back into the base, another sniper bullet narrowly missing the armour clad warrior. Jones stosp firing and turns to his man. "Put away your MA5C it's no good too us now, take out your shotgun that's sure to get through that armour" he barks and the man obeys, swapping his assault rifle for his shotgun. The two men enter the base with jones in the lead. He walks past an abadoned corridor but when his teammate tries to follow he is struck through the head with a red laser and hits the ground stone dead. (2-3) Jones peeks his head round the side of the corridor and a laser beam flies past his head. He aims his shotgun at his adversary and fires, hitting him in the side of the head. However the gun seems to do nothing and the cyberman continues his firing. Jones takes aim again and hits him once again in the head, killing the mondas cyberman. (2-2) Jones smiles at the gun's success and carries on searching for any other cybermen. Meanwhile outside the sniper continues watching the front of the base. He hears the sound of metal footsteps behind him and turns to see a mondas cybermen standing a few feet behind him. He fires his rifle but his aim is off and he only scrapes his arm. The modas cyberman's chest opens up and the death ray slides out. The sniper aims more carefully this time and fires hitting the cyberman in the eye. (2-1) However just as he does the cyberman fires his deathray at the ODST trooper. The man pumps his fist in the air in victory just as he is disintergrated. (1-1) Meanwhile back inside the base jones comes across the last cyberman, who destorys his shotgun with a blast from his wrist blasters. Jones ducks under another shot and takes out his knife, plunging it into the cyberman's eye, twisting it around in a cricle before yanking it out. The cyberman's body collaspes to the floor. (1-0) Jones pumps his fist in the air in victory and walks out of the base. He walks out of the cavern and begins the long trek back to the UNSC Base. Winner ODST Experts opinion The ODST won because of thier training at experiance fighting aliens. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. IG-88 (Legends) (by Tomahawk23) After finding out about Cybermen, the Empire felt that if they expanded, they'd pose a threat to them and posted bountys on them. The four IG-88s took the bountys and headed for earth. The four IG-88s landed on earth and began serching for them in a large abonden wherehouse in London. They are spotted by a Cybermat. He then studies them and reports back to the rest of the Cybermen. 4 Cybermen then began serching for them. They all try to sneak up on them in a wide hallway. The IG-88 droids see them through the back of their head. Each hits them with there eye lasers. They bounce off the Cybermen. The IG-88s run into a doorway. As the Cybermen run back to cover, they begin firing at eachother. The IG-88 throws a thermal detenator. One Cybermen throws it back. The IG-88s begin running. Cyberman runs through the doorway and is immediately killed by an IG-88 shooting his Pulse Cannon. The IG-88s run through the next doorway. As the last IG-88 is running through he is shot in the chest by a Cyberman with his Energy Blaster. The Cybermen chase them. Two Cybermen run into the line of fire. An IG-88 goes full auto with his E-11. All shots bounce right off and as the IG-88 turns around to go through the next open door he is shot in the leg by an Energy laser. He keeps on running and as he runs through the next door he is shot in the head by a Cybermans Wrist Laser. The other Cyberman tries to cut the IG-88s off. The IG-88s run into a large room. The Cyberman jumps out behind a box. He is immediately killed by an IG-88's flamethrower. Two remain on each side. The IG-88s begin carefully walking. A Cyberman jumps out of the door behind them and before the IG-88s can react he shoots one in the chest, killing him. IG-88A immediately hits him twice in the head with his eye laser, then turns around and kills him with his pulse cannon. He throws a thermal detenator in the hallway. It goes off. Nothin is hit. He sees the last cyberman pop out from the other door in front of him. He hits him twice with his eye laser, then turns around and kills him with his pulse cannon. WINNER IG-88 Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Commander Shepard (by Greenberet69) Out in space near the Citadel a Turian Cargo ship is in flames and heading towards the Citadel. People on the Citadel watch as the flaming wreckage heads towards an area of the Wards and crashes into the section. C-Sec is the first on the scene and are able to put the flames out and send Officers into the wreck to search for surviviors but group after group of C-Sec officers enter and none come out. The Citadel Council decide best to send the famous Human Hero and their own Spectre Commander Shepard along with 4 other Spectres ( 2 Turian, Salarian, and Asari) to investigate the crashed Cargoship and look for survivors and the C-Sec officers. Shepard and the Spectres arrive on the scene "Captain Bailey what seems to be the problem here?" Shepard asks "A Turian Cargoship crashed here in the wards, can't find out the name, no ones come out of there, sent some Officers in and haven't seen them in hours." Captain Bailey says "Don't worry we'll check it out." Shepard says Shepard and the 4 Spectres head into the Turian Cargoship. 10 Minutes into searching the ship and heading towards the Bridge something catches one of the Turian Spectres attention. The Spectre runs over and finds the body of one of the C-Sec Officers dead with no pulse. "Shepard its one of the C-Sec officers." The Turian Spectre calls out "Does he have a pulse?" Shepard says "No he doesn't." The Turian Spectre replies Just then he looks up to see a tall metal man who grabs him by the throat, lifts him up in the air and the metal man turns out to be a Cybermen who uses his Electro attack to fry the Turian Spectre who yells in pain . Shepard and the other Spectres look to see the Cybermen drop the dead body of the Spectre and turn to them. "Contact OPEN FIRE!" Shepard yells The team of Spectres open fire with their M-8 Avengers and riddle the Cybermen full of Thermal Clips . Just then 4 other Cybermen walk out from the dark, one of the Cybermen armed with a Energy Blaster fires at the Salarian Spectre and penetrates the Kinetic Barrier. The Salarian tries to get to cover but the Cybermen fires again and kills the Salarian Spectre . Shepard orders the remaining Spectres to get out of the ship as the hallway was to narrow and needed to get back into the open of the Wards. The Asari Spectre fires her M-9 Tempest and a Cybermen in the way and takes out the Cybermen with a hail of Thermal Clips . Back in the Wards... "Commander Shepard this is Bailey is that gunfire I hear?" Bailey asks "Bailey I found your team their dead. We've encountered these metal man with some odd technology and they've already taken out two of the Spectres evacuate the Wards." Shepard says "Alright. C-Sec we need to clear the Wards quickly." Bailey says. Shepard and the Spectres exit the ship to find the Wards area evacuated giving relief to Shepard as no innocents will get hurt now. Shepard and the Spectres quickly get to cover and wait for the Cybermen to exit the ship, The Asari Spectre begins to hear mechanical noises around here and looks everywhere but doesn't see amything. After hearing more noises she looks behind her and looks down to notice the hand of a Cybermen however the arm points the Wrist Blaster at the Asari Spectre and fires it's lasers at the Asari Spectre and kills her in two shots . Shepard looks and sees the hand and fires his M-8 Avenger at the hand destroying it. Finding his Avenger out of ammo he tosses it aside and takes out his M-98 Widow just as the Cybermen start exiting the ship one of the Cybermen fires a tranquilizer from its mouth but misses Shepard and Shepard fires his M-98 Widow and blows the head off of the Cybermen with no arm . The Turian Spectre fires his M-8 Avenger but soon finds himself out of ammo and is about to pull out his M-9 empest when one of the Cybermen fires his Wrist Blaster while yelling "DELETE!" and kills the Turian Spectre but not before Shepard blows off the head of the Cybermen to . The last Cybermen fires it's Energy Blaster at Shepard's position and while Shepard is able to dodge the blast he loses the M-98 Widow and begins to sneek to the side of the Cybermen. Thining Shepard is still there the Cybermen continues to fire its Energy Blaster until he hears someone behind him say "DELETE THIS!" Shepard says The Cybermen turns around as Shepard draws his Omni-Blade and drives it into its chest . The Cybermen falls down onto the ground dead and Shepard raises his dist in the air and yells in victory. Winner: Commander Shepard Expert's Opinion Shepard won becasue he had the more better weapons, had faced off against foes much more powerful then Cybermen and his intelligence in making plans was greater then the Cybermen who would just walk to their deaths. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Robocop (by MonsterMovieguymeetsBenedictArnold) Cybermen X4 grey peop, The RoboCop has been awakened after his last patrol, which was the night before. He been given the same objective; "Patrol Detroit". He sits up from where he slept. He stands up and grabs his firearms. He opens the door and hears groaning of something inhuman. He takes his Beretta out to defend himself. A blue box appeared and it has "Police Public Call Box" labeled at the top. The door opens with a slender man with a bow tie coming behind it. Then a young woman with black short hair walked out behind him. "Both of you, state your identity." he says to the strangers. "You first." says the man in a bowtie. "I will not repeat myself, state your identity." he replied. "Don't have to be so pushy." says the girl. "My apologies, this is Clara and I'm the Doctor." as he looks at RoboCop. "Doctor who?" he asks the man. "Just the Doctor." he replies. "Why are you here?" RoboCop asks the Doctor. "I'm here to warn you about some dangerous....men." the Doctor says to him uncomfortably. "State their identities." he replies. "They are called the Cybermen." he replies fearfully. "State their location." he demands. "I don't know where they are but, be on the lookout for them since, you are on patrol." he replies to him. "Goodbye, Doctor and Clara." he says to them as he leaves. "Alright, well, see you, RoboCop." he says to him as he's walking away. ''Moments later, RoboCop has been turning his to the left and the right for something to turn up. ''Then he hears a noise. ''You will be upgraded to be emotionless and, you will become one of us." says one of the Cybermen. "Not on my watch." says the RoboCop. "Stop, right there....Cybermen." he says to them. "You look like us but, you will need to be upgraded." says one of them. '' "Dead or alive, you're coming with me." he says to the four of them. "Cooperate or be deleted." they tell him. "You have decided." he says to them. He takes out his Barrett and shoots one of them in shoulder. "You will be deleted!" one of them say as they point their wrist blaster at his Barrett. The wrist blasters started to destroy it. He put it away and took out his Calico. He pressed the trigger and it sprayed bullets all over the place. He heard some bullets bouncing off and he kept firing 'till he ran out of bullets. He switched to his Pauza P50. He aims at a wall and guesses one of them are behind it. Another one shoots at his sniper rifle again and the barrel is shot off. He throws down his gun and takes out his secondary weapon. He spots one of them and fires at it. He saw that he was out of ammo. He drops his gun and charges at the last Cyberman. He tackles the final one. He clenches his right fist tightly and starts punching it. It then grabs his fist and starts shooting his energy blasts at him. He saw that his energy was deplenishing. His left hand was not being used or attacked. He clenches his left fist and the hand spike is brought out. "You will be deleted!" he says to his silver foe. He then plunges the spike through the brain of the Cyberman. The groaning and wheezing of the Doctor's blue box was near. He stands up from his dead cyber foe. "Doctor, are you there?" he asks as he looks in the darkness. "I'm here." he replies to him as he walks slowly toward him. "Shouldn't you be able to see in the dark?" he asks he's waving his sonic screwdriver. "It was-" RoboCop was about to say as he interrupted by the Doctor. "Damaged..... he says fearfully. Sorry, um... in another reality, you lost." he said sadly. "Goodbye Doctor." he finally says to him. Expert's Opinion The Cybermen may have their weapons more advanced and the numbers but, they're pretty dumb. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Cyborgs Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Irish Warriors Category:German Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Canadian Warriors Category:Scandinavian Warriors Category:African Warriors Category:South American Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Japanese Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Australian Warriors Category:Alien Fighters Category:Mexican Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Alternate History Warriors